


Tidewater

by Missy



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Everywoman Treat, Friendship, Gen, Impulsivity, Post-Canon, Reunions, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Zelda doesn't think she'll see Elisa again.





	Tidewater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Zelda knows enough not to expect anything when she goes to the water. Elisa is long gone, and the only things she sees out there are jellyfish and minnows.

She thinks that’s all she’s looking at – a sea sponge – when suddenly the fringe of hair becomes a whole woman’s face. 

She’s grinning like an imp, and the Asset is beside her, holding her in the water, so that she can have her hands free to sign.

“Elisa! Shit, is that you?” Zelda had played over this scenario in her head multiple times, and those weren’t the words she’s been planning on saying. Then she realized she was _saying_ it instead of signing it.

But Elisa was laughing, and her hands were moving. _It’s me!!_

“I missed you!”

_I missed you too!_

_Come on! I have something amazing to show you,_ Elisa signs, and it’s so rapid Zelda almost can’t follow it. She watches the Asset’s palm spread itself out along her back, helping to hold her up. 

Zelda only takes a minute to think. 

She plugs her nose and jumped in.


End file.
